


The Syndicate of Blood and Tears

by TekrarSatilacak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, American Sign Language, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insane Wilbur Soot, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekrarSatilacak/pseuds/TekrarSatilacak
Summary: Be warned, shit gets graphic, and dark, and I will try put warnings, but i know imma forget, so read at ur own risk, mkay?Anyways, Techno Vs Dream Mafia Au poggers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Prolouge - Children Acquired

The sun was setting when Techno got to the alleyway. There, he saw Wilbur, waiting. He looked worse than when he’d last seen him. Dark circles under his eyes made him look like a raccoon, and his yellow sweater had been replaced with a grey coat, falling to his knees, tattered and frayed.

“Did you bring them?”

“Yes.” His voice was hoarse, and scratchy, and Techno hated it. It held no meaning to him anymore, Wilbur wasn’t the man who loved to sing, and loved to make others smile. Now he couldn’t even make himself smile.

“We have to make this quick, Dream will come looking for me.”

“I hope he finds you. Traitors get nothing in this world. You have too much, Soot.” Wilbur sighed, and beckoned to people, in the shadows. Out stepped three children. Good.

One was tall, and blonde. He had blue eyes, and a defiant smile on his face. Wilbur glared at him. He quickly stopped smiling. There was a shorter boy, with brown hair. He stuck close to the tall boy, and they both stood up straighter when Techno looked at them. The final child was a girl, who looked a bit older than the other two. She shied away from his gaze. Techno hummed, disapprovingly.

“What did Dream do to them?” They were littered in bruises and scars, far too many.

“I-I don’t know. He always did it in private, when no-one else could see. If it weren’t dire, I’d keep ‘em, but it’s getting worse. I was getting scared for all of ‘em.”

“Jesus Christ Soot, you don’t even know their names. Well, you best be going. I don’t want to look at you any longer. Traitor.” Techno felt his attitude flipping, as soon as Wilbur left, head hung low.

“What are your names?

“Tommy.”

“Tubbo.” Techno looked expectantly at the girl, who began to sign.

“My name is Niki.” Techno smiled warmly at them. They gave half-hearted smiles back.

“Follow me, and try not to get lost, alright. My name is Techno.”

It was a shot walk back to the building that he operated in, and Techno was glad. All of the children looked exhausted. Techno sent them to get ready for bed, escorted by Karl, a friendly enough guy to hopefully make them feel at ease.

Techno sank into his chair, throwing back his head, as he downed a glass of whiskey, relishing in the burn of the liquor. He leaned over his desk, cradling his head in his hands. Sometimes everything was too much.

When he’d first heard that three children had been seen operating with The Sonador, he’d been quick to get in touch with Wilbur, who had willingly agreed to send them over. Dream was notorious for his mistreatment, and Techno was not about to let him taint a couple of kids with the blood on his hands. Not on his watch.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his head. He sighed deeply, as Eret walked in.

“Why do these things happen Eret? They’re children for fucks sake! Children! The Syndicate can only provide so much protection, then what? The trauma will be with them forever!” Techno downed another drink.

“We’re doing all we can. Puffy researching orphanages and-”

“Tell her to stop. We’ll take them in, we know what to do, more than those shit eating orphanages do. Send them here, one by one. Start with the tall one, Tommy I think.” Eret sighed, and nodded.

Tommy was loud, Techno realised a bit too late, when he was holding his head in his hands, trying to fend off the headache he was developing.

“Thanks for this Blade, the facilities here are a lot nicer, and I get my own room, which is really nice. And me and Tubbo can train together, and I can talk freely again, which is so great man, you have no idea.”

Techno was regretting every decision he’d made.

Tubbo was sweet, and Techno nearly laughed at the sweet relief of not Tommy.

“Do you like bees Techno? I’ve only seen pictures of them, but they’re really cute? Do you have beens here, Techno? Can we get some? I think they’d be really cool. OH! We could also get honey!”

“Yes Tubbo, there are actually bees here! Tomorrow we’ll go see them, alright?”

Tubbo left with a hug, and a promise to help out, so he could see the bees.

Niki was scarily quiet, and techno was thankful for his fifth grade teacher forcing him to learn ASL.

“I don’t want to be here, Sir.”

“It’s not safe out there Niki.”  
“I have to keep them safe. You will be no different.” Her signing grew faster, and less accurate, and techno could tell she was getting overwhelmed.

“I have to keep them safe.”

“You don’t have to anymore. We’ll make sure they don’t get hurt, alright?” he corrected his tone, trying to sound soft, and kind, not a strength of his if he was being honest.

“Promise?”

“I promise, Niki. Welcome to The Syndicate, the biggest family in this side of Syanatra. We’ll protect you all, alright?” Niki smiled.

“Alright.”


	2. Sunsets and Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun sets, and Techno welcomes the new members of his admittedly violent family

Techno watched the sunset from his office. The sun set later in the evening here, and Techno always enjoyed it. Blues melted into purples, falling into pinks and peaches. He swirled his drink, watching the golden rum swirling around ice cubes, the familiar cink and swish of a drink in the glass calming.

Lifting his feet onto the desk, Techno downed the rest of the drink, sighing. He should sleep, it was going to be a long day tomorrow. He was going to sit in on the first of many therapy sessions with Puffy, who was the closest thing to a therapist they had. He set the glass down, and stood, stretching his old bones. He was already twenty-eight, practically dead already.

A knock on the door startled him, and he opened the door to find Tubbo, standing there, clutching a stuffed bee tightly. Puffy must’ve given it to him. It had been something they;d noticed quite early on, that these children were incredibly touch starved, and sought physical affection at any and all opportunities.

“Um, hi Techno. I-um, just wanted to ask where the bathroom is. I-uh, couldn’t find it, or anyone else.” Techno gave a soft smile, even though all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

“Let me show you to the bathroom, it can be a bit of a maze in here.” Tubbo smiled, and Techno placed a hand on his back, guiding him through the hallways. A breeze swept under Techno’s cape, making it billow behind him.

Tubbo finished, and Techno walked him back, doing his best not to break out into a smile as the boy slipped his hand into Techno’s own, calloused one.

“Um, Techno, would it be alright, if I-uh, if I slept with you tonight? You don’t have to of course, in fact it was probably a bad idea.” Techno gripped Tubbo’s hand tighter.

“No, Tubbo, of course it’s alright. Hey, why don’t you go invite the others, hmm? A good way to start life at a new home would be with a sleepover, correct?”

Tubbo nodded enthusiastically, beaming from ear to ear. 

Techno got his bedroom ready for the unexpected guests. It was strangely maternal, especially for a guy who ran a business that mainly involved murder and drug dealing. Tommy and Tubbo ran into the room, jumping on the bed immediately, throwing their respective stuffed toys on the bed, the bee and a blue sheep. Both were wearing some plain pyjamas Puffy had found them, Tommy in red, and Tubbo in green. Niki walked in slower, holding a stuffed shark, in a plain blue nightdress. Techno got into the bed, smiling as Niki climbed in next to him, wrapping his arms around her.

Luckily, his bed was large enough for the four of them.

Tommy and Tubbo sat on the end of the bed, chatting.

“Hey Blade?”

“Yes, Tommy?”

“What are we going to do tomorrow? Because Eret showed us a pool, and I wanna teach Tubbo to swim.”

“I was going to show Tubbo the bees, but afterwards we can go to the pool. Then, in the afternoon, you’re going to meet one of my good friends, Puffy.”

The pool was usually used for training purposes, but Techno had bought a few floats as a joke a few years back, and he was alright with the children playing with them.

“Techno, will the bees sting me?”

“Not unless you annoy them.”

“Tommy better stay out of there then.” This prompted a wrestling match between the two boys. Techno looked down at the small woman in his arms. She looked back at him, light brown eyes filled with warmth, filling Techno’s chest with warmth in return.

“Will you come swimming, miss Niki?”

She smiled, signing slowly, and sleepily.

“Yes.” Techno smiled at her.

“Good. Can you swim?” Tommy looked over at Techno from where he was holding Tubbo in a soft headlock.

“Can she swim? She is amazing, man! She’s super fast!”

“That’s good. Now boys, settle down, and let’s get some sleep, alright?” The boys snuggled down into the bed, Tubbo squeezing himself into Techno and Niki’s hug by lying next to Niki, and taking Techno’s hand and pulling it around him, holding tight to said hand, and his bee plush.

Techno had never thought of having a family before, but now? He was growing quite attached to these kids. Jesus, it had only been a day. He was getting so soft.


End file.
